Holidays
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Written for Dottyfan. A one shot collection based on important holidays with the team. Rated T-M.
1. Merry Christmas

_Written for dottyfan, I know you asked for a piece on their usual Christmas but I found it really hard so I had to improvise a bit I hope it doesn't disappoint. May turn into a small collection of one shots probably only 3-4 chapters long I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy though._

* * *

**Christmas surprise**

Letty's POV

It was early morning, half past five according to the red numbers on the clock beside the bed. I had gone to bed only a couple of hours ago but I had yet to fall asleep. I was too excited. Didn't matter how early it was it was still Christmas morning, the one day every year I actually looked forward to. Maybe it was just the inner child in me still excited after all these years but it was by far my favourite holiday. It was also the one of the only days we forgot about everything going on around us and just spent time as a family with the traditions of course.

I had spent the last two weeks with Mia decorating the house while the boys put up the lights outside. They whined like usual but at the same time you could see they honestly didn't care secretly they enjoyed it too. We usually opened presents first then breakfast a bit out of order but the boys got impatient. We spent the day just being with one another drinking and for dinner Mia usually went all out. Turkey, ham everything, Christmas was good.

I looked down at Dom and grinned moving out of his arms carefully before I straddled him. Bending down carefully I grinned and started bouncing the bed.

"Get up, get up, get up." I said laughing as he woke with a start looking confused between me and the clock before realization dawned on him. He groaned wrapping his arms around me and pulling me down to his chest before he rolled us both over burying his head in my neck.

"Too early, go to sleep." His voice was husky due to sleep and I ran my hand over his head.

"I can't." I said grinning and I could feel his grin against my neck as he pressed a kiss there.

"I bet I could get you back to sleep." I grinned into the darkness.

"On a normal day I bet you could." I whispered back and he raised his head to look at me in the semi darkness.

"If I recall I managed to last year." He whispered and I scowled thinking of it.

"You cheated." I pouted and he laughed softly.

"Maybe but you enjoyed it. I might just have to cheat again." He said pecking my lips gently and I returned it.

"You could but it is nearly time to get up." I said happily.

"Says you, now that you've woken me I have other ideas for you and it doesn't include leaving this bed just yet." He growled as he rolled his hips into mine and I gasped.

"Dom its Christmas, it's our family time." I said trying to distract him.

"Family time starts when everyone's awake. Right now it's Dom and Letty time. Think of this as part of your Christmas present." He said before swooping down to kiss me again.

"What's my other half?" I mumbled against his lips feeling him tense but when I looked up at him he was grinning secretively.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

It was seven by the time I managed to convince Dom we had to get up. Mia was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Merry Christmas Let."

"Merry Christmas Mia, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Where do you think?" She said knowingly.

"Tree." I guess laughing and she nodded.

"We should probably do presents first you know how impatient they get."

"They're like little kids." I said smiling.

"Did you expect it to change from previous years?" I shook my head.

"No it wouldn't be the same otherwise would it?" I asked and she smiled.

"No however this Christmas is a little more special than previous ones…" She hinted and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked but she shook her head.

"You'll find out."

"That's what Dom said. What are you two planning?" I asked suspicious but she just smiled and pulled me into the lounge room where everyone was waiting.

"Finally took you long enough." Vince said happily as he reached for the presents handing them out to the owners. I joined Dom on the ground sitting between his legs sighing happily as he wrapped one of his arms around me kissing my head. When everyone had their little piles we started unwrapping them. I picked up the one and I smiled at Jesse as I saw the CD I had had my eyes on a week ago.

"Thanks Jess." I said and he smiled happily. One by one we went through the presents until I was down to the last one. It was large box and rather light. I noticed everyone had suddenly stopped and was watching me open my last one and Dom felt tense behind me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing just open it." Mia said excitedly and I frowned but did as she asked and was faced with another slightly smaller box. Rolling my eyes I turned to Dom.

"You did it again didn't you?" He just grinned but I noticed the small look of fear.

"You do this every year." I said shaking my head and he shrugged guiltily.

"I have to keep you guessing and it's become part of a tradition." Rolling my eyes I turned back to the box opening it again and sighed seeing another small parcel this time wrapped. After tearing off three layers I growled seeing another and he chuckled behind me.

"Dom." Mia scolded.

"Last one I promise."

"It better be." I warned as I held the small box shaped present in my hand. Tearing off this layer i smiled triumphantly when it was indeed the last layer. I frowned confused as I held a small jewellery box in my hand.

"Are you going to open it?" he asked softly in my ear.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous and a little apprehensive.

"You have to open it to find out." He whispered and I flipped open the box my breath caught in my throat as I stare at the white gold engagement ring in the box.

"Dom…" I asked questioningly as he removed the ring from the box and held it in front of me.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, I've had the ring even longer but I couldn't find the right time. Mia suggested today being your favourite day and all. You're all I'm ever going to need Let, marry me?" He whispered quietly. Not caring that everyone was watching I turned in his lap and kissed him hard knocking us both backwards. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed me back all the tension I had felt in his body earlier leave. We ignored the cat calls and Mia's squealing all I could focus on was Dom.

"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully when I broke away from him and I nodded letting him slip the ring on my finger as he sat us back up. I looked at it properly and smiled giddy with happiness. It was such a simple ring but I loved it.

"Finally." Mia squealed and Dom laughed.

"Congrats guys." We smiled and thanked everyone.

"Come one breakfast." Vince said as everyone trailed out of the room leaving Dom and I alone together.

"Do you like it?" He asked as he fingered the ring and I kissed him softly this time.

"I love it, thank you."

"Thank you for saying yes, I was so worried."

"Dom I'd never say no."

"I know but the fear was still there. I'm glad you like it." He said as we kissed again.

"OI love birds, we have Christmas things to do." We broke away smiling as we heard Vince yell for us.

"Coming." Dom yelled back.

"I love you Dom, I know we don't say it often but I do." I said quietly and he smiled.

"I love you too baby. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

_R&R_

_:S hope that was okay not quite what I wanted though._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Halloween

_In my time frame I'm a day late but better late then never. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ENJOY!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

Standing in front of the mirror I put the finishing touches on my makeup when I saw him walk in and pause. I tried not to smile as I looked briefly at him, taking the time to check him out. He was dressed as a cowboy, Mia having picked the boys outfits. Dom hadn't been pleased when he had seen it. His pants sat low on his hips just the way I liked and he had an open vest with a cowboy hat on, damn he was hot. It was Halloween and we were all getting ready for our annual Halloween party that was currently starting downstairs. I was running a little late. This year I chose to do something a little different for my costume, as planned it caught Dom's attention.

"Uh… baby?"

"Mmm?" I said as I turned to him.

"What are you wearing?"

"My costume." I said smiling at him as I walked towards him.

"I meant why are you wearing… that?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you not like it?" I asked looking down at myself.

"No, no I like it… I love it, it's just…"

"Just what papa?" I asked grinning up at him as I place my hands on his chest. I felt a rush as his arms circled my waist pulling me closer to him as he leaned down close.

"Its very…revealing." He hinted tugging on the small tutu like skirt.

"It is." I agreed smirking and his eyes darkened realizing what my game was.

"That's not a very… angelic thing to do." He warned growling low in his throat. I gave him a smile, the one I only ever reserved for him.

"Lucky I'm not a good angel then." I whispered as I reached up to touch my lips to his.

"Mmm very lucky. Dark angel huh?" he mumbled distracted as I kissed him my hands pushing off his vest while he closed the door with his foot.

"If you like… though I was heading more for a_ naughty_ angel." I grinned up at him as his eyes flashed. I grinned as he checked me out. My costume was made up of a black and red corset and a black, very short, tutu skirt. I had a pair of black hot pants underneath it just for peace of mind. To top off the look I had a pair of black feathered wings on and a pair of high heels. My hair was curled and my makeup was dark. To put it bluntly I looked hot.

"I like that option much better." He growled pulling me closer.

"You know we have a party to get too." I hinted running my hands over his chest scratching gently.

"We do… the team can hold the fought for a while. I have _other _matters to attend to." He spoke lowly running his hands up my skirt gripping my arse as he picked me up walking us back to the bed.

"And what might they be?" I asked as he sat on the bed with me on his lap.

"I have to punish my naughty angel…" I grinned at his words as I gently pushed him away.

"As much as I love the sound of that I haven't spent the last two hours getting ready for nothing. Come on papa, as soon as the parties finished I plan to have my way with you." I said pulling him along and out the door.

"Baby you can have your way with me any day. Although right now would be an excellent time…" He said pinning me to the wall in the hall. I smiled as he growled leaning into kiss me as his body pinned me into the wall by the stairs.

"Seriously you two? Could you guys not keep your hands to yourselves for one night?" I grinned at Mia's words as Dom and I broke away. Dom was glaring at the younger girl for interrupting but she wasn't fazed by her older brother's glare.

"Don't look at me like that. Come on Letty come dance with me. Dom can go get some more ice for the drinks." I pecked him one last time before pushing off from the wall and moving towards Mia. I sent Dom a small smirk over my shoulder as I descended the stairs swaying my hips deliberately as he watched me. I nodded to a few people I knew as I walked past them and I noticed all the male attention I was getting but I ignored it and followed Mia.

We grabbed a couple of beers, downing one immediately and then started on the second as we made our way onto the dance floor. As I walked behind her I took the chance to take in her outfit, she was dressed as a leopard. A short leopard patterned skirt and matching top, ears, leg warmers over her heels and to complete the look a tail and claws. She looked hot and it was the one time of year Dom didn't tell her what she could and couldn't wear.

"You look hot Let." She said over the music as we danced, both of us still holding onto our drinks.

"You too Mia." I said grinning. I looked up as Vince and Leon turned up suddenly, Leon as a zombie and Vince as a pirate. Vince took Mia and Leon grabbed me as we danced, my hips swaying back and forth as I felt a certain pair of eyes watching me. Leon and Vince looked like they had already had a few, though that didn't stop Leon from grabbing mine and drinking some of it. I glared at him as he handed back a near empty bottle.

"You might as well have finished it." I said still dancing.

"Fine by me." he said grinning as he did just that handing me back an empty bottle. I shook my head at him as I sat it on the table near us. He grinned pulling me back to him as we danced again, it was then I was aware of the attention I was receiving. Vince and Leon were making sure no one would come near, safe guarding us in a way. Though it hardly looked as if Mia cared as she and Vince started dancing rather dirty. I grinned at her as she caught my eye, though I was secretly wondering what Dom would say to that.

"Thanks for the dance girl." Leon said and I frowned at him but he nodded behind me as he left. I turned and came face to face with a near naked chest. One I knew all too well. One of his hands gripped my hip pulling me closer while the other handed me another beer. I smiled up at him as we danced. He turned me suddenly so my back was to him and I felt him grind into me. Smiling I did the same as I held onto my beer tightly as one of his arms wrapped around my waist possessively.

"You look hot baby." He whispered into my ear and I grinned.

"Look who's talking." I whispered back feeling his smile against my neck.

* * *

At some point through the night we got separated and I found myself alone talking to some guy about a car. He was alright but I could see his intentions as he kept looking me up and down.

"You wanna dance?" He asked hopefully and I felt like rolling my eyes at the guy. Didn't he know _who's _I was?

"I don't think so." I smiled at the gravelly voice that spoke as hands wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry man." He said before quickly scampering off making me and Dom laugh.

"I believe you and I were interrupted earlier."

"We were." I smiled turning in his arms.

"I can't watch you be hit on by any more guys tonight." He growled sexily causing me to mew quietly.

"Lead the way papa." I said breathlessly as he stared down at me hungrily.

"I think I like you better as a naughty angel then I did as a cowgirl last year. I'm going to have so much fun taking this off you." He whispered before leading me through the house and up the stairs.

"I have a request." I said breathlessly as he slammed me into the back of our door in our bedroom.

"Mmm?" He hummed as his lips attacked my neck.

"You have to wear your hat tonight." I grinned and he chuckled dragging his lips back up to mine.

"Anything for you baby. Have I told you Halloween is my favourite time of the year?"

"Only a few times."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. Happy New Years!

_NYE here for me tonight, for the next half an hour anyway so to celebrate the new year and my last story for the year I put together a little Dotty cuteness. Enjoy and happy new year to you all! Hope you have a wonderful 2013!_

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"We don't have to go you know." I said nervously. It was New Years Eve and Dom and I hadn't been dating long. To put things simply it was one of our rare dates. I was only sixteen and Dom had just turned twenty one so I was a little nervous. I mean hell he was Dominic Toretto.

"Baby relax, you sound nervous. I want to go with you, I like being with you and showing you off." He said smiling and I gave him a small smile back. One of my friends from high school were throwing a NYE party but his older brother was in the race scene with Dom so therefore most of the racers were going as well.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked curiously and I shrugged not really having an answer for him.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Hey…forget about everyone else tonight. Just you and me okay Let?" he said honestly and I found myself nodding.

"So what's your plans for the new year?" he asked cryptically as we walked towards the house.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding his meaning behind it.

"Well… I mean do you have any… long term plans?" he asked quietly and it finally dawned on me what he meant.

"Well school…" I said smiling slightly and he gave me a look to let me know that's not what he was referring to.

"And the garage… and the store." I kept going my grin widening even more with each word.

"Letty." He said laughing lightly but I heard the uneasiness in his voice.

"Mmm?"

"You know what I mean don't play cute and innocent with me." He said quietly as he stopped me just before the front door pulling me close.

"We've been together for six months Dom but I've liked you for years, you know that. I can't see myself with anyone other than you. Thing is your twenty one Dom… what are your long term plans?" I asked slightly afraid now after laying it all on the line.

"Let after being with you I don't want to be with anyone else." He said sincerely and I relaxed instantly at his words.

"Besides your mine and no other man is ever going to touch you the way I do." He growled quietly and I smiled.

"Down boy. You have to wait till next year for that." I joked and he laughed at me shaking his head.

"You make it sound so long away." He said smiling and I smiled back.

"Only a couple of hours." I said resting my hands on his chest.

"Too long… maybe we should go home." He said playfully and I smirked shaking my head.

"What and bring in the new year locked in your bedroom?"

"Sounds perfect to me." He grinned but I knew he was just playing.

"No come on think of the fireworks."

"Pretty sure we could cause some of those in the bedroom." He hinted and I shook my head smiling at him.

"I'm sure we could now down boy. Behave." I said reaching up to give him one kiss before I pulled away and he led me into the house.

* * *

_Dom's POV_

I looked around the room to see if I could spot Letty. We'd gotten split sometime over the course of the night and I hadn't seen her for a while.

"So Dom what are your plans for the New Year?" I looked at one of the guys I was sitting with. We knew each other from the races but we weren't close or even friends just acquaintances.

"Racing, working, just the usual. Nothing different." I said shrugging.

"New girl no doubt." He laughed and I frowned.

"No." I said simply and he looked at me confused.

"Sorry just assumed. You're always with different girls."

"Not anymore. I got the one I want." I said my eyes finally finding Letty as she walked towards me. I smiled as she caught my eye and she smiled back. She had two beers in her hand and I reached for her as she got closer. She stepped into my side and offered me one of the beers. I kissed her head in thanks as I opened them both before giving hers back to her. I knew the other guy was watching but it didn't faze me. I threw my arm back around her shoulders and pulled her close as she rested against my side.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Just what I was planning to do in the new year." I said grinning. She smiled turning away as she heard the unspoken promise of our earlier conversation.

"What might that be?" she played along.

"Racing, working, just the usual." I said shrugging but my smile was still in place and she knew I had other ideas.

"HEY EVERYBODY IT"S NEARLY MIDNIGHT!" Someone yelled. I listened as the music volume lowered and everybody started to wander outside. Smiling I took Letty's hand and we made our way out to the backyard finding a quiet spot to sit.

"_Ten…"_

"Comfy?"  
I asked her amused as she sat between my legs and leant back against me. She looked up at me and grinned.

"_Nine…"_

"Perfect." I smirked pulled her into my lap so she was facing me. She gasped in shock as she straddled my lap. I leant in and bit her bottom lip gently watching as her eyes closed in pleasure and when I pulled away her eyes were burning.

"_Eight…"_

"What about now?" I asked playfully.

"_Seven…"_

"Still perfect." She whispered back.

"_Six…" _

"What about now?' I asked quietly rolling my hips upward listening as she groaned quietly.

"_Five…"_

"Dom." I grinned as I heard her warning tone but it was the desire I heard underneath it that I was more interested in.

"_Four…"_

"Yeah Let?" I breathed out as I leaned closer to her face.

"_Three…"_

She stayed silent but I watched happily as her eyes were focused on my lips. I smiled and leant even closer until our lips almost touched.

"_Two…"_

"Dom."She growled lowly and I groaned feeling the desire and the heat between us but I just had to hold off a little more.

"_ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Our lips clashed instantly as the countdown completed. The fireworks lit up the sky but Letty and I were too busy clinging to each other to watch.

"Happy new year." I whispered to her out of breath as we parted.

"Happy new year…. Now take me home." I didn't wait for a second invitation before we picked ourselves up and left the celebrations behind us. We had our own celebrating to do.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	4. Valentine's Day

_Valentine's Day fic. __Kind of feeling just 'eh' about this one, just sort of rambling._

* * *

_Dom's POV_

"So have you asked her yet or what?" Vince asked me as we worked on a car. I sent him a murderous look that had him backing away slightly.

"Could you say it any louder Vince?" I hissed and he muttered an apology.

"Bro just ask her already. You guys have been tip toeing around each other for weeks." He whispered.

"And what if she says no?" I asked sighing.

"Why would she say no?" He asked confused.

"I don't know… she might not be into Valentine's Day." I mumbled lamely.

"Okay point taken but she'd still want to go out with you. You'll both just have to suck it up for the lovey dovey holiday." He said rolling his eyes.

"Argh V you're no help." I whined.

"Help with what?" Letty asked as she came over handing Vince a car part.

"Um…." Vince hummed looking at me.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Very convincing." Letty spoke sarcastically.

"Dom's just got girl problems." Vince smirked at me. I could have killed him.

"What got too many girls to choose from Toretto? I'll give you a tip, doesn't matter which one you chose, at the end of the night the outcomes still going to be the same." She muttered before she walked off.

"Let." I tried as she walked off. Turning around I glared at Vince who had paled.

"That didn't go the way I wanted it to." He mumbled before running off so I couldn't hurt him.

Sighing I leant heavily against the car I was meant to be working on. I had been trying to ask Letty out for weeks, every time I got close though I chickened out at the last minute. She wasn't a 'normal' girl. She was Letty- she was intimidating, she was rough around the edges, not afraid to dish out when got served. She was fucking perfect. I really liked her.

I watched her over the top of the car as she worked on the engine in the car across from me. I licked my lips slightly as I watched her bend over the engine. The way her hair stuck to her neck. The way her pants clung to her legs like a second skin. The face she pulled when she was concentrating hard on something. The way she made me go crazy obsessing about her.

Sighing I groaned as I leant my head down on my hands. Sighing I straightened again and got back to work. I needed to think of how to ask her, without the help of Vince.

* * *

It was six o'clock before I knew it and everyone was already starting to pack up for the day. I watched as Letty pulled her hair loose as she walked towards the back room. Feeling like this was my chance I looked around to see if anyone was watching, they weren't. Taking the chance I snuck off after her. I closed the door behind me softly watching as she tensed before turning to me slightly. When she saw it was just me her body relaxed.

"I'm not helping you.' She spoke straight away. I noted the arctic tone her voice held but I ignored it.

"With what?" I asked playing dumb.

"With which skank you plan on taking out tomorrow night." She voiced.

"I wasn't going to ask for help." I said as I sat down on the bench. She looked me up and down before raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm getting changed." She spoke. Grinning I decided to play with her a bit. Crossing my arms over my chest I sat back and watched as she glared at me.

"Dom seriously come on, I have somewhere to be. All I wanna do is shower here and leave."

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Why would it matter to you?" She taunted.

"Letty." I said warningly.

"I'm going out with some guy Mia's set me up with. I can't exactly go looking like this." She gestured to herself.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look." I spoke honestly. I was surprised to see her blush but it was gone a second later as she ducked her head.

"I don't think he'd agree." She mumbled.

"Then you shouldn't date him." I said calmly.

"So why did you follow me in here Dom?" She sighed changing the subject.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"It's kind of advice actually." I confessed. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I said I wasn't going to do this." She mumbled.

"Let please I'm desperate here. I went to Vince for fucks sake." She smirked slightly and nodded.

"Then you must be desperate."

"I am, so will you help?" I asked.

"Yeah alright but I don't want ANY details, got it?" She demanded.

"Got it." I said smiling.

"Okay so there's this girl and the reason I'm having trouble is because she's kind of different to the skanks I date." I started.

"Fuck." She corrected smirking as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Charming use of the word there Let." I said sarcastically.

"I thought so."

"Anyway, thing is what I feel for her is real. I'm kind of scared of fucking everything up." I finished.

"You like someone?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah." I said softly. I watched as she turned her back to me but I caught her sad look. I smiled she had no idea I was talking about her but at least now I knew she felt something for me.

"Oh. I don't think I'm the best person to help then, maybe you should see Mia. She's the romantic not me." She suggested.

"No I want your opinion." She sighed, struggling to come up with an answer.

"I don't know Dom, you could just ask her?" She said questioning herself. It was clear to see she was out of her element and struggling not to show any emotion about the 'girl'.

"Well what would you do if you liked a guy?"

"I do."

"Right then what would you do?"

He's…. complicated." She finished lamely. I raised an eyebrow and she sighed rubbing her head.

"He's not… 'normal' either I guess." She tried to explain.

"Do I know him?" I asked slyly.

"Uh… I don't know. Maybe, probably, yeah kinda." She rambled. I laughed at her flustered state and she glared.

"Sorry, anyway back to my question. What would you do?"

"I'd ask him but I know the feelings aren't mutual." She sighed as she sat next to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know." She said not elaborating.

"Soooo…" I coaxed.

"I don't know Dom. Is this girl interested?" She asked halfheartedly.

"Yes."

"Then just ask her, if she's interested then she won't turn you down. If she does then she wasn't worth your time. You deserve someone who shares your feelings." She spoke truthfully.

"Like I said she's not that type of girl. What if she doesn't like the whole Valentine's day scene?" I asked curiously.

"Dom what girl doesn't secretly love Valentine's day? It's a great holiday if you have someone to spend it with." She said smiling.

"Are you going to ask this guy out for Vaentine's?" I asked trying to hide my smirk.

"Dom can we do this later? I really do have to go. I don't want this guy to think I've stood him up."

"I don't really care what he thinks, you shouldn't either. Besides I think you should ditch the date." I said boldly.

"Really? And why would I do that? He might be my only hope for tomorrow." She asked amused.

"I doubt that, I know of someone else." I spoke.

"Oh yeah? Who?" She asked crossing her arms as she looked at me.

"I know a guy." I said casually.

"Gunna hook me up with his number?" She joked.

"You already have it." I smirked.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Come on Let, who do you think?" I whispered as she stared at me. Recognition dawned and she stared stunned at me as I smiled.

"So what should I tell this guy to do about this unusual girl?" I asked smiling.

"He should probably ask her out." She spoke blushing under my gaze.

"What would her answer be if he did?" I asked continuing to play the game we had found ourselves in.

"He won't know if he's never going to ask." She replied. Sliding closer to her I placed an arm either side of her waist, pinning her to the bench.

"Maybe he's too afraid of being turned down."

"That won't happen." She said quietly.

"That a promise she can make?" I asked watching as she nodded.

"Well then be ready by six tomorrow." I spoke leaning into kiss her. Her lips were soft against mine, moving in perfect time.

"That's not asking." She whispered as we pulled away. I grinned and leaned in once more, this time she met me half way. I poured everything I had into the kiss, enjoying the gasp she made as my tongue sought entrance. The need for air took over once more as we were forced to pull away. Leaning our heads together I looked her in the eye as I smiled.

"She promised she wouldn't say no."

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	5. Thanksgiving

_Ok so first up this is an old chapter I've been trying to work on since thankgiving, also forgive me as we don't do thanksgiving over here. So I'm a little out of my depth. If I make any mistakes please let me know. Thank you to all those that helped._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

"_Dom last thanksgiving you cooked and you burnt it."_ Mia argued. By the sound of things they were upstairs near her room.

"_That was one time, ONE time. I just got… sidetracked."_ I snickered at the thought of how he managed to burn the turkey last year. We'd been the only ones in the house; the others had ducked down to the store to pick up last minute supplies. Taking advantage of the empty house I didn't give him much of a choice before pulling him up to our bedroom. I hadn't realised that the turkey was nearly done. He hadn't complained, at least until the smoke alarms went off and we realised the turkey was… just a tad over done, then he complained.

"_Sidetracked… really? I don't even want to know. Point is you are NOT cooking the turkey this year."_ Mia argued back as I heard them walk down the stairs. I looked over to the oven and smiled. There was one positive thing about being an early riser, this year I got to cook the turkey.

"What's that smell?" I heard Mia asked him accusingly.

"Don't look at me, I was going to ask you the same thing. You've already started haven't you?" Dom accused and she scoffed.

"I've just woken up Dom how on earth could I have started it while being asleep?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Dom muttered and I smirked trying to hide my laugh.

"Morning sleeping beauties." I joked as they walked in the door shocked.

"Letty?" They both spoke and I just grinned at them.

"You can both stop your fighting. This year I'm cooking the turkey." I stated ignoring them both scowling at me.

"I hate it when she wakes early. Why couldn't you keep her in bed for longer?" Mia muttered to Dom and he glared at his sister.

"Do you really want to go there?"

"Get out of my kitchen." I warned pointing to the door as I pushed them out.

"_I can't believe she just did that._" Mia said stunned from the other side of the door.

* * *

I smiled gleefully proud that my turkey had gone alright. I wasn't a great cook, in fact I had taken a huge risk by cooking today but it had gone great. Looking around at the other food I felt proud about my cooking for once.

"Can I come in yet?" My back was to the door but his familiar drawl made me smile.

'I don't know… are you going to behave?" I asked teasingly hearing his growl from the door.

"Behave? Maybe I don't want to?" Dom whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't you try and distract me, it won't work. Besides it's ready." I said looking up at him.

"What?" I asked looking at his surprised look.

"You didn't burn it?" He asked hesitantly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No I didn't, be nice." I warned and he grinned.

"Sorry baby, I'm just surprised."

"I'm entitled to surprise you every once in a while." I smirked. He laughed and kissed my neck lightly.

"Baby you surprised me last night when you- Omph." I turned to him playfully annoyed. He glared down at me rubbing his ribs where I had got him.

"That's not playing nice…Leticia."

"Get out of my kitchen… Dominic." I said sweetly as I could.

"I'll go let everyone know it's ready." He said glowering at me.

"Thank you." I called sweetly hearing only his grunt in reply. I laughed as I started carrying the dishes out into the dinning room. I was definitely looking forward to their reactiions.

"Wow." The boys said in union as they sat down.

"Yeah Let wow. Why the hell don't you cook during the week?" Mia demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get used to it. This is a once off." I warned and she grinned more than likely glad to hear that I won't be in her kitchen again anytime soon.

"We'll see." She said though I knew she was only playing.

"So since I slaved over this all day, I'd say it was your turn to carve the turkey." I said pointedly to Dom as I sat next to him.

'Well in that case... happy thanksgiving."

* * *

"Hey baby?" I heard not long after Dom and I have switched our bedroom lights off.

"Mmmm…?" My fingers wandering up his chest and then resting over his heart feeling it beat under my hand.

"You did really good today baby." He said holding me closer and I smiled into the darkness.

"Thank you." I leant up slightly and placed a kiss on his chin.

"At least it went better than my one." He joked and I laughed.

"I don't get as… what was the word you used? Sidetracked?" I smirked into the darkness and he snorted.

"Please it would have been fine if you hadn't have gone all nympho on me that day."

"Dominic do I detect a little jealousy?" I asked in teasing surprise.

"No." He said quickly.

"I think you are. In fact I know you are. You're jealous I was able to cook a turkey and you failed." I teased and he growled.

"I am not jealous."

"Oh no mister you are green with jealous- DOM!" I shouted in surprise as he attacked me suddenly his fingers digging into my ribs making me laugh.

"I… am… not ….jealous." He said laughing with me and I gave in when it got too hard to breathe.

"Okay, okay I give, I give."

"I'm not jealous." He whispered as he leant down and kissed me softly.

"Okay baby." I said agreeing with him. He let out a satisfied noise as he kissed me slightly harder and I returned the kiss with equal force.

He pressed himself further into me and I smiled, enjoying the turn of events. I felt his hands skim my waist and I smirked as he pulled his lips away from mine and trailed them down my neck.

"Dom?" I called out softly as he hummed against my neck.

"Mmm?"

"You are jealous." I smirked as his kisses stopped suddenly before he laughed a little.

"Maybe just a little." He agreed as he bit my neck and all thoughts flew from my mind as I gasped.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	6. Easter

_I guess this one is kind of AU, considering everyone is back in LA and no one's dead. Kind of a no plot fic. Enjoy and Happy Easter to you all!_

* * *

_Mia's POV_

I growled as I searched the fridge and the cupboards. I knew they were in here, I had one in the back of the fridge and the other in the back of the cupboard to keep safe for the night. Brian and I were getting ready to leave and I wanted to go and pack them now so I wouldn't forget. So I had come downstairs to grab the precious chocolate Easter bunnies and they were missing. I swore when I found the person responsible I was going to kill them.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Dom asked as he leant against the cupboard watching me. I huffed and ignored his question as I started pulling stuff out of the cupboards.

"Mia? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I'm looking for my fucking bunnies. Where the fuck are they Dom?" He raised an eyebrow at my words and tried not to laugh.

"I don't know Mia, I haven't seen them."

"Argh! I put them in here, I know I did and now they are fucking gone and I need them." I growled as I went back to my searching.

"Chill Mia, it's just chocolate. I'll buy you another two if you can't find them." He said sighing. I caught his eye roll as I turned and I glared at him.

"I don't want another two, I want MY bunnies." I snapped.

"Mia face it, either Vince or Leon ate your damn bunnies. I'll get you two more when I go the shops."

"But it's not the same." I whined.

"Mia it's chocolate. Trust me it's the same."

"What's going on?" Brian asked us as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Where's my bunnies?" I demanded and he frowned in confusion looking from me to Dom.

"You're what?"

"My bunnies. The ones I got yesterday for Easter." I explained in annoyance.

"Oh. Baby I haven't seen them, not since you hid them away." I groaned as Dom chuckled.

"I think she's going through chocolate withdrawals." He joked and I huffed as I turned to him.

"Well gee Dom since you asked I'm craving it because I just started my period-"

"ARGH ENOUGH! SHUT UP, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW." Dom yelled covering his ears as Brian laughed at him and i smirked satisfied with my revenge.

"You asked for it." I muttered as I went back to my searching.

"Mia they're not there. You could look six more times, they still won't be there." Dom stated clearly enjoying the show I was putting on.

"Whoa who went psycho in the kitchen?" Vince whistled as he and the boys filed into the kitchen. I turned on them as Dom and Brian grabbed beers and passed them across the table.

"Why does Mia look like she's going to go ape shit?" Vince asked frozen in his spot.

"Probably cos she will." Dom smirked at me as I sent a glare his way.

"Okay guys seriously, who ate my bunnies?" I demanded as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't look at me. I haven't touched them, I had my own." Jesse said holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah girl, me too. I still have mine." Leon said quickly.

"Girl I haven't touched them, I swear." Vince convinced me as I took in his sincere look. I sighed and turned back to the fridge.

"The bunnies are gone baby, but I'll run down to the store and get you three." I huffed in defeat.

"Fine. I can't believe someone ate my fucking bunnies." I muttered moodily.

"I'm sure the person will be regretting that when you find out who it was." Vince muttered and I shot him a look.

"You bet your arse they will. When I find out who the hell ate my-" My ranting stopped as a very heavily pregnant Letty walked through the door. My eyes zoomed in on her hands. I stared at her horrified as I took in the sight of her holding one of my half-eaten bunnies. I glared at her, fuming almost as she stopped suddenly aware she had walked into something big.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"Letty." I growled.

"Baby be nice, she didn't know and she's pregnant. You remember what that's like." Brian tried as he put his arms around my waist to calm down but I pushed past him.

"Mia." Dom warned as he edged his way between Letty and I.

"Am I missing something?" Letty asked peeking around Dom.

"That's mine Letty." I fumed as I pointed to the bunny.

"Oh….Um… sorry?" She apologized sheepishly.

"Letty." I whined as I stomped my foot.

"I'm sorry Mia I thought it was mine, I stuck mine in the back of the fridge."

"So did I." I explained.

"Well there was only one when I went and got it twenty minutes ago. I thought you must have already got your's." Letty explained as she stepped out from behind Dom. I sighed as I watched her rest her arms on her stomach.

"Did you touch any in the cupboard Let?" Dom asked her and she shook her head. I gave her a doubtful look but she looked straight at me.

"Honest Mi, I didn't touch the cupboard and there was only one in the fridge."

"Okay so where have they gone? They can't just get up and walk away." I asked frustrated.

"I don't know Mia, but I swear I only took the one. I honestly thought it was mine."

"Uh… Mia." I heard Vince say but I shushed him and continued speaking to Letty who also chose to ignore Vince.

"Look someone obviously ate it, let's just you another two and be done with it." Dom said to me and I sighed ignoring the quiet laughter from the boys.

"Okay fine, I just don't understand there's no one else in the house that could eat them."

"Mia." Brian spoke quietly trying to get my attention.

"I honestly don't know Sis." He said before looking at Brian and back to something behind Letty.

"Uh Mia..." He spoke trying not to laugh. Vince had reached his limit as had Jesse and Leon as they broke into full on laughter.

"What is so god damn funny?" I snapped as Brian turned away laughing and Letty followed Dom's line of sight and started to giggle.

"Mummy I sticky." I looked down horrified as I took in my son covered from head to toe in what I could only hope was chocolate. Judging by the empty bunny wrappers clutched in his little hands I suspected it was.

"Oh my god." I muttered as everyone kept laughing.

"What have you go there Lukey?" Dom asked amused as he bent down beside him.

"Bunnies." He said innocently and I groaned at how innocent he sounded. He wasn't innocent, he ate my bunnies.

"I think those were mummy's bunnies." Dom spoke to him and I watched as he looked from his hands to me.

"Oh." I smiled tensely at Luke as I tried not to let my frustration show through.

"Brian." I warned and he made his way past me and picked up Luke holding him away from his clothes.

"Come on buddy I think it's bath time for you, I'm sure uncle Dom will let you use his bath again." I closed my eyes and counted to ten as I tried to block out the laughing.

"_Dey was yummy daddy."_

"_I bet they were buddy. Let's not tell mummy that okay?"_ I heard as they left the room.

"I think we know where they went now." Letty struggled to say as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Letty." I warned. She grinned and walked towards me handing over what was left of her bunny.

"I'm feeling generous, I'll share." She smiled and I sighed taking the half a bunny.

"Dom you owe me two bunnies." I muttered to him as I bit into the chocolate.

"Why me? He's your son." He chuckled as he pulled Letty onto his lap rubbing her stomach.

"He's your nephew." I sulked.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	7. Happy Mother's Day

_Just __**slightly**__ belated cos I've been lazy and I haven't had my thinking cap on._

* * *

_Letty's POV_

I stretched slowly and made a content sound as I woke. In my hazy state the first thing I heard was the silence through the house. I lay still on my stomach, surrounded by sheets as I let my sleepy haze clear. It was only after the haze had disappeared that I realised the house was too quiet for this time of the morning. Rising up on my elbows I turned my head to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was seven in the morning and for the past two weeks, for the house to be this quiet was very unusual. I looked beside me and smiled as I noted Dom not beside me. Pushing myself up into a sitting position I let the sheet pool to my waist as I stretched.

Slowly I climbed out of bed and dragged on my dressing gown. I made a groan of annoyance as I noted the middle seemed tighter then the last time I had worn it.

I padded barefoot out of the room and down the hall. I slowed as I neared the next room and carefully tip toed in. Walking up to the crib I was smiling as I looked down into it. The little bundle was quietly kicking her blankets off and making cooing noises. Smiling down at her I picked her up gently and held her.

"Hello baby girl." I cooed softly. I laughed softly as her lips puckered, little head turning for food.

"You are so like your daddy, always hungry." I joked as I walked over to the rocker. Sitting down in the old rocking chair that was Dom's mum's, I positioned myself and Hayley to feed. I relaxed back as she fed and I closed my eyes. It had been two weeks since I had given birth and it had taken a lot to adjust to. I had never been a morning person but this little one had sure as hell changed that.

After spending a good half an hour feeding and changing Hayley we finally made our way downstairs. I was talking softly to Haley when I heard my name being called from the kitchen.

"Let?" He called as he poked his head around the corner. I couldn't help but smile at the way his eye lit up at the sight of Hayley and I.

"It was too quiet, I was starting to worry." I spoke as he took Hayley from my arms, covering her face in soft kisses.

"She wasn't awake when I woke. I was hoping I would be able to grab her before you woke." I raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't wake me, for once." I added with a smile.

"Such a sleepy girl." He cooed softly as he brushed a hand over Hayley's head.

"She's been fed that's why. She's like her father." I teased, smiling as Dom sent me an amused look.

"Is that right?" I grinned stepping into his side. His arm wrapped around my waist and his lips met mine softly. I pulled back after a minute when a smell hit my nose. Sniffing the air I frowned looking at Dom.

"Babe what's that smell? Are you burning something?" I asked. A panicked look passed over his face as he handed over Hayley before racing into the kitchen.

"Fuck." I heard not a second later followed by aloud crashing noise.

"What on earth is your daddy doing?" I asked Hayley as I stepped into the kitchen.

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as I took in the mess. Flour covered the counter and parts of Dom, a pan on the stove was smoking slightly and Dom was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding what I assumed was pancakes.

"What are you doing?" I asked amused. He grinned sheepishly as he looked my way.

"I was trying to make you breakfast, for Mother's day. It's your first and I was trying to make it special." He confided as he sat the cremated pancakes on the once cream coloured bench top.

I was touched that he had remembered, let alone tried to plan something. I hadn't been expecting it, but it was a nice gesture on his part. I watched as he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked towards me, over the years it had become a nervous habit of his. Taking me in his arms carefully, mindful that Hayley was between us asleep, as he placed a kiss on my head.

"I'm sorry it didn't work baby. I really wanted to make the day special for you from Hayley and I."

"It's the thoughts counts. Thank you." I said as I leant up slightly, meeting him halfway as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"Well I still have your gift." He spoke with a smile. I raised my eyes to meet his and it was hard to keep the smile off my face.

"I have a gift?" I asked happily and he laughed at my excitement.

"Let me go shower and change, then you can have it." He said slyly as he gave me another quick kiss before untangling himself. I chuckled to myself as he slapped my arse on the way out of the kitchen. Shaking my head I walked into the lounge placing Hayley in her rocker before venturing back into the kitchen.

"Never letting Dom in the kitchen again." I muttered as I got to work cleaning up the rather large mess.

"I see you cleaned the kitchen." Dom joked as he leaned over the back of the lounge. I grinned and shook my head.

"You are so banned from the kitchen." I spoke and he chuckled.

"Had you not distracted me I'm sure it wouldn't have happened." I turned to him slightly and raised my eyebrow."

"Really?" I asked amused and he grinned as he moved to sit next to me on the lounge.

"Okay it might not have happened as bad." He amended and I nodded.

"That's slightly more believable."

I watched as he carefully picked up Hayley laying her on his chest as he relaxed back into the lounge. Snuggling into his side I relaxed as I rubbed Hayley's back.

"You want your gift now?" he asked and I grinned.

"Mmhmm." I said as he handed over a small box. I looked at him slightly amused as he grinned.

"Jewelry?" I asked knowingly and he shrugged.

"I figured it was worth a shot. Besides you don't seem have a problem with that rock on your finger." He reminded and I laughed.

"You know what I move about my rings?" I asked him and he grinned.

"What's that?"

"It shows all those skanks that you belong to me." I whispered with a smile. He growled and pulled me closer as his lips met my neck.

"Baby I've always been yours, but you know what it tells me?" I hummed as his lips tickled my neck.

"That you are mine." He growled and I giggled as his lips descended on mine. I pushed him back after a few seconds and looked back down to the box in my hand. Pulling it open I smiled as I saw a charm bracelet. It had ten small charms dangling from the links.

"It kind of represents our story." He spoke smiling.

"It's beautiful Dom." I said honestly as he took it from me carefully, moving slowly as not to startle the sleeping baby on his chest.

"The sixteen for the day I actually gave into what I felt for you, the car's for our first time-" I gasped, gaping at him as he chuckled at my reaction.

"Dom." I scolded as he laughed.

"AND for our love of cars, you didn't let me finish." He teased.

"The graduation cap for when you graduated, the cross is just a mini one of the one you gave me." He spoke. I nodded with a small smile.

"The heart?" I asked and he smiled happily.

"For the first time we said 'I love you'."

"You are a softy aren't you?" I spoke teasingly. His eyes narrowed in playfulness and I giggled as he continued on.

"There's a couple that aren't exactly happy memories, but they're part of us so I thought they should be there." He spoke softly and I nodded fingering the next charm. It was a small truck.

"The heist." I muttered and he nodded sadly.

"Heists actually, from LA to the Dominican, to Mexico, Rio and then Berlin."

"We've done a lot haven't we." I asked trying to process it.

"Yeah but I'm glad it's all behind us now." I nodded in agreement.

"We're free."

"London?" I asked and he nodded.

"The London charm for when I got you back."

"Though I didn't remember." I added.

"You did in the end, that's all that mattered."

"Agreed."

"The rings are pretty obvious as is the T." I laughed but nodded.

"Engagement and wedding." I nodded and he grinned.

"You looked beautiful that day."

"So you keep reminding me." I joked.

"The baby I wonder what that could stand for?" I joked as he grinned, both of us looking down at Hayley.

"She's perfect."

"She is, just like her mummy." He whispered.

"Thank you, it really is beautiful and surprising." I spoke as I leant in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Happy Mother's day." He whispered as we shared a smile.

* * *

_R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
